


A Beautiful Painting

by Asumimore



Series: Poems and Short Stories [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumimore/pseuds/Asumimore
Summary: A beautiful painting with a twist.(I originally posted this under my old username Uigy on Quotev.com. Want to use AO3 as a base now)





	A Beautiful Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warring!!!

A small girl  
The one who smiles so bright  
Her life swirls  
There is no light  
Would you like her to paint you a picture?  
She'll paint you a beautiful picture  
But there is a twist  
Her paintbrush is A razor  
Her canvas is her wrists  
Would you watch her paint?  
Her bloody dreams upon her arm?  
For you and all the world to see?  
Or would you stop her?  
And help her clean?  
Would you hold her tight within your arms  
Tightly while you tell her no and say 'I love you'  
And keep her safe from herself  
Or would you let her paint  
Paint her bloody dreams  
And hope her sobs stop  
And she falls asleep for an eternal dream?  
Would you stop her?  
Or set her free?


End file.
